parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by Nikkdisneylover8390. Cast * Barney - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Baby Bop - Miss Piggy (Muppet Series) * BJ - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Kathy - Princess Toadstool (Mario TV series) * Julie - Misty (Pokemon) * Derek - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Carlos - Michael (Peter Pan) * Kelly - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * Tosha - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Min - Cream (Sonic X) * Shawn - Skippy (Robin Hood) * The Winkster - Genie (Aladdin) Songs/Portions Bold = portions of the video/show Act 1 * The Muppet Show Theme * The More We Get Together * Mr. Knickerbocker * Ring Around the Rosie * I'm Gonna Always Love You * The Kermit Bag * Friend Like Me * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain * Gonzo's Song * Kermit's First Attempt to Catch the Genie * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * Rain, Rain Go Away/It's Raining It's Pouring/If All the Raindrops * The Green Grass Grows All Around * Band Instrumental * I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Bambi the Incredible, Ariel's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Gonzo the Magnificent/Kermit and Friends Attempt to Catch the Genie * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'The Genie's Wish to Become Kermit's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Kermit Reveals the Surprise from the Kermit Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special Characters Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Barney Piggy HelenReddy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Baby Bop Gonzo in Muppets Tonight.jpg|Gonzo as BJ Princess_Toadstool_holding_question_block.jpg|Princess Toadstool as Kathy Misty.png|Misty as Julie Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Derek Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael as Carlos Jane.jpg|Jane as Kelly Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Tosha Cream The Rabbit as Dena.png|Cream as Min Skippy.jpg|Skippy as Shawn Genie 1st Film.jpg|The Genie as The Winkster Trivia This stage show marks: * The last regular appearance of Bambi. He would later return with Faline as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. * The first appearance of Michael who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. * The only time Bambi and Michael appear together. * The only appearances of Jane and the Genie. * The last time Princess Toadstool is seen with her teddy bear. * The only Kermit live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * The only Kermit stage show to feature the Kermit Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Barney Home Video Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas